


Gingerbread Party, The

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-22
Updated: 2003-05-22
Packaged: 2019-06-19 09:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15507375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: Lex goes to Clark's gingerbread party.





	Gingerbread Party, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).

Gingerbread Party, The

## Gingerbread Party, The

### by Meret

Date: Tuesday, December 17, 2002 5:31 PM 
    
    
         Title: The Gingerbread Party
         Author: Meret
         Fandom: Smallville
         Category: Gen, Humor
         Disclaimer: These characters are owned by Millar/Gough, the
         WB, and DC Comics. No profit or infringement is intended.
         Email: 
         Website: <http://www.geocities.com/meretsv/>
         Many thanks to Jayne Leitch for her helpful beta, especially
         on the ending.
         Summary: Lex goes to Clark's gingerbread party.
         This story is dedicated to Shelley for generously putting up
         a mirror site for me. Yay, Shelley! 
    

* * *

Lex turned the car off and looked at the Kent home. A gentle snow had started falling a little over an hour ago, and the house looked as if it were covered in powdered sugar. He was more than a bit late, but when he called from the plant to explain why he wouldn't be there and apologize, Clark had told him to come over no matter the time. He firmly believed that the surprise EPA inspection today had been set up by his father, as his latest gambit in their ongoing battle. 

The lights from the house shone cheerfully as he walked to the door, carrying his gift. He hadn't been sure what to bring to a _Gingerbread Party_ , and Clark had been suspiciously vague about it. Since he doubted most of the guests at the party would be over the legal drinking age, wine was out if he ever wanted the Kents to let him in their home again. He'd finally settled on a large red amaryllis. Clark probably wouldn't be impressed, but Mrs. Kent should like it at least. Wiping his feet, he was about to knock on the door when Clark opened it. 

"Lex! You made it!" 

"Finally." 

"Come on in." 

He stepped into the house, and was immediately enveloped by warmth and the smell of ginger. "This for you and your family," he said, offering the plant. 

"Thanks! Mom will love it." Clark beamed brighter than the moonlit snow outside as he put the flower on the counter. 

"I'm sorry I was late." 

"Better late than never," he said, hanging up Lex's coat. 

Lex hid a smile at Clark's unconscious imitation of his father as he was greeted with various degrees of enthusiasm by Chloe, Lana and Pete at the kitchen table. Except for Lana, they all had traces of what he assumed were the ingredients of gingerbread on them, including Clark, who had so much flour in his hair, he looked like he was going prematurely gray. They were happily talking as they worked on 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Meret


End file.
